


Getting it all Wrapped Up

by theskywasblue



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi gets his Christmas gift a little early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting it all Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2006 12 Days of Christmas Challenge on the Kakairu Community at Livejournal

Kakashi came home from turning in a mission report to find Iruka sitting on the living room floor, surrounded by brightly-coloured gift wrap and spool upon spool of shimmering ribbon. A pile of already-wrapped gifts sat next to him, and he was busily working on what seemed to be the final gift, curling and primping the ribbon he had fastened around it.  
As Kakashi crept across the living room, he noticed a strand of ribbon fastened playfully around Iruka's ponytail.

"What are you doing?" he asked finally, resting his hands on the Chunin's shoulders.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Iruka replied teasingly.

"Is my present in there?" Kakashi asked, reaching for the pile, only to have his hand batted away.

"Of course not! I'm not stupid Kakashi."

Kakashi fixed a false pout on his face, even though he knew Iruka wasn't looking; he also tried very hard not to think about the fact that he still hadn't figured out what gift he should get for Iruka. The man had said 'nothing special' of course, but Kakashi wasn't paying any attention to that.

"Did you by presents for the entire village?" Kakashi asked after studying the size of the pile. If it happened to fall over, it might have buried the unwary Chunin.

"No," Iruka laughed, "just a few people."

"A few dozen," Kakashi corrected.

Iruka snorted, "Whatever you say. Now stop distracting me, I have to get this last gift wrapped – it's Naruto's, and I have to get it to the courier by tomorrow if there's any hope of it reaching him before Christmas."

Kakashi thought that hope was rather small – although he didn't dare say so. But the whole point of the kid being out of the village with Jiraiya was that he couldn't be found easily. Still, courier ninja did have ways about these things.

Now, Kakashi could have very well gone off somewhere for a while to amuse himself while Iruka finished wrapping gifts, but he was far too distracted by the ribbon that Iruka had fastened around his ponytail. It was bright red with a green stripe in the middle, made of some shiny fabric that caught the light in subtle ways with each small movement of Iruka's head.

"Why do you have a ribbon in your hair?" Kakashi asked.

"I was bored," Iruka replied with a small laugh, "and clearly so are you. I'll be done in just a minute."

Normally, Kakashi was nothing if not patient, but that bow was simply too enticing. He reached out with one hand, caught one end between his thumb and forefinger, and gave a light tug. The ribbon came loose and tumbled over Iruka's shoulder. The Chunin hesitated, right in the middle of putting the last piece of tape on Naruto's gift.

"Kakashi…what are you doing?"

The Jonin grinned wickedly. If Iruka had been looking at him, he would have been able to tell instantly what that smile meant.

"I think you're wrong," he dropped into a crouch and wrapped his arms around the Chunin."

"About what?" Iruka didn't make an effort to wiggle away, because he knew that would only encourage the older man.

"About my present," the Jonin snickered, his hands sliding down, seeking either the bottom of Iruka's shirt or the top of his pants, "I think it's right here – and I'm going to unwrap it."

Iruka rolled his eyes. He could have just given in; but if he surrendered to Kakashi every time the Jonin was bored and horny, no work would ever get done around the house. He scooted forward and shot Kakashi a warning look.

"I have to finish this."

"Looks done to me…" Kakashi's fingers tickled up his spine, and Iruka swivelled around, glaring and pushing Kakashi's hand away with his foot.

"Well it's not."

Kakashi paid no attention to the protest; his single eye was dark with lust and Iruka felt a tiny thrill of terrified anticipation race up his spine at the sight. He pushed himself further backwards until his shoulder blades hit the wall.

Kakashi pulled off his headband, unzipped his vest, pulled his mask down around his neck, and then began crawling towards Iruka on his hands and knees, sleek as a wildcat. The sight was enough to melt Iruka's brain, and make other parts of his anatomy rock-solid. Kakashi obviously noticed, because his grin doubled in size and he licked his lips. For a very long moment, Iruka lacked the power to resist, and Kakashi crawled just far enough up the length of his body to reach up and unfasten the button on the front of his pants. Deft fingers skated across the badly concealed bulge behind Iruka's zipper, and the Chunin breathed in sharply,

"Kakashi…"

The Jonin looked up from where he was kissing a long trail up the inside of Iruka's newly bare thigh, and Iruka, for lack of any real weapons or inspiration, planted a stick-on ribbon on Kakashi's forehead, directly between his eyes.

Kakashi paused, clearly surprised, "Did you…just stick a ribbon on me?" he went endearingly cross-eyed as he tried to get a good look at it.

"Yes…" Iruka laughed, grabbing the collar of Kakashi's shirt and drawing him upwards. Protesting, he had decided, wasted energy better spent on other things, "And do you know what that means?"

"Do tell…" Kakashi breathed hotly against his lips.

"Now you're _my_ gift, and _I_ get to unwrap _you_."

Kakashi brushed their lips together, barely a touch, "I hope you're not planning to wait until Christmas…I can't hold out that long."

Iruka pressed a hand to the back of Kakashi's head, tangling fingers in silver hair, and kissed the older man as if his life depended on it.

It almost did.

Kakashi hummed faintly and appeared to be groping for something in the pocket of his vest. Iruka slipped a hand in to help, and came out with…

"You take lube on missions with you?"

Kakashi chuckled self-effacingly, "It's not for missions as much as…well remember after that meeting three weeks ago…the storage closet…"

Iruka turned positively crimson, tightening his fist in Kakashi's hair until the Jonin winced, "You are in so much trouble."

Kakashi laughed, "I certainly hope so."

Pants, vest, shirts, all disappeared as Iruka eased his lover back onto the floor. He didn't particularly care how they were disposed of, although a pair of boxers ended up on the side of the Christmas tree, which was slightly irritating. All he really cared about was that Kakashi was warm and incredibly responsive as the Chunin slid two slicked fingers inside of him – moaning, with his arm thrown over the lower half of his face to try and smother the sound, skin flushing that deep yet delicate shade of pink that only the intensely pale can manage.

"You act like you're sex-starved," Iruka laughed, tracing his tongue across a small scar that travelled up Kakashi's hip to his belly-button, "It's only been…" He attempted to do some mental math, but too much of his mind was occupied with how to go about making Kakashi make _that noise_ again, and he inevitably failed.

"Always starving…" Kakashi groaned, tilting his hips against the invading fingers as warmth snaked up his spine, "for you…"

Iruka chuckled, shaking his head, tickling Kakashi's exposed stomach with his hair as he worked his way up to whisper against his lover's lips, "Such a hopeless romantic."

There was no more room for conversation after that, just a meeting of lips and tongues and soft sounds of pleasure – which was its own dialect that only the two lovers understood. Kakashi moaned and made tiny pleading noises as Iruka pressed deep inside him, gripping the Chunin's shoulders as if clinging to a rock in a storm. Iruka murmured half-senseless words of love, trust and adoration into Kakashi's ear until his breathing was so ragged with pleasure that he couldn't speak.

There were spots of light behind Kakashi's eyes as he came into Iruka's gentle yet eager palm, and when he could see clearly again he watched the Chunin move above him, skin darker than ever with the flush of ecstasy, head thrown back, strands of dark hair tangled with sweat to his powerful shoulders. As he rode the waves of pleasure that each thrust sent through his endorphin-saturated body and watched droplets of sweat run down his lover's cheeks like tears, Kakashi had the same, desperate thought running through his mind as every time they made love: _Let this be forever. I'll give anything to have this forever._

Of course, there were some things that he simply could not give, even if he wanted to, and forever was such a terribly long time; so instead he focused on the Now, the sensation of Iruka's scars under his fingertips, the breathtaking heat and pressure of Iruka's cock deep inside him, and the shuddering in the younger man's muscles as he climaxed.

Iruka pressed his forehead to Kakashi's collarbone, kissing and licking damp, salty skin as he trembled with the last edges of release – the sensation intensified each time Kakashi reflexively tightened around him.

"Happy now?" he breathed shakily.

"Deliriously," Kakashi responded.

As Iruka punctuated panting breaths against Kakashi's heated skin with flicks of his tongue and scrapings of teeth that made the Jonin quiver underneath him, he felt something being fastened none too subtly around his wrist. He lifted his head and saw Kakashi adding the last frill to a piece of gold Christmas ribbon wrapped around his wrist and in between his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Iruka would have frowned, but he was still too caught up in post-coital bliss. As it was, he could only chuckle softly and trail the fingers of his free hand through the warm, sticky mess on Kakashi's stomach.

Kakashi shrugged playfully, "Well, if I wrap you up again, no one will ever know that I got my present early."

Iruka cocked an eyebrow at him, struggling not to laugh.

"And," the copy-ninja added, "I'll get to unwrap you again later."

-End-


End file.
